


The Goddess's Joke

by ThatGuy (colioli4)



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Ears, Clone Sex, Clones, F/F, Self-cest, selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colioli4/pseuds/ThatGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It couldn’t be. It had to be a mistake. Something utterly wrong. Not of this world. It just couldn’t, in any possible way, be, that… that...</p><p>… that there was another Firefox standing before her!"</p><p>A fanfic set in the world of Mianite, where strange things are starting to take place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goddess's Joke

“OMG OMG OMG!!!”

Firefox made a backflip, which turned into a back roll, which in turn became a headfirst smash into the dirt. Her opponent did the same. As quickly as she could, she rolled back to her feet, whipped out her bow and an arrow and aimed it at the sudden intruder. 

It had all started as such a normal day: she had woken up in her home, picked some apples to eat from the nearby orchard, met up the gang, and had gone south to her strip-mine.

This new world they found themselves in (Ruxomar, wasn’t it?) was full of riches and secrets. The further they went, the more amazing structures they discovered. The Wizards had been busy in their absence, in this new realm, that was for sure.

But just as she had planned to return to the coastal city of Dargon, something peculiar had occured…

As she had stepped out onto the rolling plains surrounding Dargon from her mine, there had been blinded by an intense flash, and she had heard a voice that said: ‘Now…’

And suddenly she hadn’t been alone on the bare plains any longer. Someone had materialised next to her…

Her first thought was that the Priest, or maybe one of the mighty Wizards, had teleported to her for some reason. But the person she saw from the corner of her eyes wasn’t any of them. No. It wore an orange jumper, and had two fluffy ears standing on top of its head…

And so it was that Firefox screamed, back flipped, then rolled, then fell, and was now aiming a lethal projectile at the face of her mysterious assailant.

Who was aiming an arrow of her own straight at her.

Her vision shifted from the deadly iron tip, down its slender shaft to the single emerald eye that wasn’t covered by the other girl’s long auburn mane of hair. Two fox ears poked through holes in the girl’s orange sweater, shifting in curiosity and hesitation. 

Firefox tensed and gripped her missile even harder. It couldn’t be. It had to be a mistake. Something utterly wrong. Not of this world. It just couldn’t, in any possible way, be, that…

… that there was another Firefox standing before her!

Both girls blinked, but neither lowered their weapon. Both simultaneously rose from their crouch, still pointing their lethal cargo at one another.

Thoughts and ideas crisscrossed through Firefox’s mind. How could this be? How could there suddenly be another Firefox? Another her?

‘No! It just… just can’t be!’, she told herself firmlu, ‘This must be some kind of trick from… from Dianite! He’s behind all this! He must be!’

She furiously turned her attention back to the other girl. “Who are you, and why do you look just like me?!?” she yelled.

The other Firefox blinked and frowned. “I could ask you the very same thing, imposter! Did Dianite send you to kidnap me?”, she shouted back.

Now it was Firefox turn to blink. “What the hell are you talking about? You are the imposter here! Don’t you go blaming things on me! Just say who you really are and I might just let you live!”

The opposite Firefox raised her bow further. “Funny…” she said humourlessly, pulling back the string of her bow to its maximum capacity. “I was going to ask you the same thing…”

Firefox scowled as she too pulled her arrow back further and kept her aim straight between the other’s eyes. Sweat dripped down her back as she stood there, motionless, across the grass from her opponent.

She was going to have to shoot the other girl before she was going to be shot herself. The thought came to her clear as day. The way this was going only one of them way going to leave this place alive. It was either her or the imposter. And it was going to be her, dammit!

Straightening herself, she prepared to release her arrow, but before she could do so, she looked into the other girl’s single emerald eye. There was anger in that eye, and hatred, but besides that, there was also fear and desperation. She blinked. Not really Dianite’s traits, that was for sure. 

All of the sudden, she wasn’t all that sure about her instinct to kill the girl opposite of her. What if the Firefox before her wasn’t a minion of Dianite? What if something else was going on? She didn’t want to kill an innocent being. She knew she would forever regret it.

They kept rooted to their spot for another minute or so, working their way through their options.

Finally, one of the Firefox’ spoke: “Wait.” The other shifted nervously, but she continued nonetheless. “If you drop your bow, I’ll drop mine.”

The other girl again moved awkwardly, not trusting the words coming over her double’s lips. “You drop it first.” She therefore replies.

“No, you.”

“You!”

“You!”

“You!”

“You!”

“Okay fine!” Firefox growled. “We drop them together!” 

The other girl nodded slowly, grudgingly satisfied with the other’s answer. “Okay then… on three.”

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three!”

Firefox lowered her bow quickly, and closed her eyes for what she thought was the imminent arrow, it’s iron tip soaring straight towards her face.

She yelped. 

It echoed.

Nothing came.

After a few seconds, she slowly opened her eyes. Her short bow was lying before her in the dirt, forgotten, the arrow besides it. She gradually looked up, and noticed the other Firefox, her bow and arrow too forgotten on the soil. She noticed the other girl had opened her eyes and was observing her as well. Now that the primary threat seemed averted, she crooked her head in curiosity, and examined the other her.

It truly was her, no doubt about it. Same face, same eyes, same long hair, same ears, the same clothing even. Her, Firefox, in every way. Pretty, too. She had never noticed it before, standing in front of a mirror, but she was quite attractive. Her fox ears looked cute, too, one cocked as the other Firefox looked back at her with the same curiosity she too felt.

The situation was just too weird. One moment she had been mining, the next she was standing eye-to-eye with another her.

“So…”, she began, but her double finished her sentence.

“… you’re me?”

She nodded awkwardly, blushing. “Yeah… so… we’re both Firefox?”

Her twin shrugged, blushing as well. “I guess… you didn’t kill me when you had the chance, so… you’re not Dianite’s bitch either…”

Firefox smirked slightly at that last remark, as it was exactly what she had been thinking. Her smirk then faded away as a thought hit her. “What do we do now?”

“I… I don’t know…” her twin answered.

They stood awkwardly together for a while, then blinked as it suddenly started to get dark. They looked west to see the sun setting in the ocean.

“Night’s falling…” one of the girls said, and her double nodded.

“We should head back to the mineshaft. My… err, our home is too far to walk, and I don’t want to run into any spiders…”

Both Firefox’s shivered as they imagined the horribly huge arachnids. 

Her twin then nodded, reaching a decision. “I agree. We’ve got enough supplies to construct beds and barricade ourselves in the mine.”

They holstered their bows and hastened to the entrance of the mine, still uncertainly keeping their distance from one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of 'The Goddess's Joke'!
> 
> Please review or comment on my story to show me how to improve on my writing and if I should continue with this fanfic! I'm at the moment working on Chapter 2.
> 
> And as always, all rights apply to their rightly owners, this is just a work of fanfiction, and no harm was meant to any and all living things and persons.


End file.
